Hottie
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Tom Putnam | written by = Heidi Ferrer | produced by = Craig Chapman; Roger Crotti; Jeff Diaz; Kenneth Burke; Jeffrey Geller; Paris Hilton; Grace M. Lee; Isaac Lekach; Joshua Lekach Co-producer Joshua Lekach is credited as Josh Lekach in this film.; Myles Nestel; Victoria Nevinny; Neal Ramer; Hadeel Reda; Hans G. Syz | music by = David E. Russo | cinematography = Alex Vendler | edited by = Jeff Malmberg; Jim Miley Editor Jim Miley is credited as James Miley in this film. | distributed by = Summit Entertainment | release date(s) = February 8th, 2008 Limited theatrical release only; IMDB; The Hottie & the Nottie (2008); Release info | mpaa rating = | running time = 91 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $27,696 (US) IMDB; The Hottie & the Nottie (2008); Box office & business $1,596,232 (Worldwide) IMDB; The Hottie & the Nottie (2008); Box office & business | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Hottie & the Nottie is an American film of the romantic comedy genre. It was directed by Tom Putnam with a script written by Heidi Ferrer. It was produced by Summit Entertainment, Purple Pictures and Paris Hilton Entertainment and released to limited theatrical engagement in the United States on February 8th, 2008. The film stars Paris Hilton as Cristabel Abbott (the hottie), Christine Lakin as June Phigg (the nottie) and Joel David Moore as Nate Cooper. Being as how this was a Paris Hilton movie, it was, of course, universally panned by both viewers and critics. Plot Cast Credited Cast Uncrdited Cast Appearances * Cristabel Abbott * Nate Cooper * June Phigg * Johann Wulrich * Cole Slawsen * Arno Blount * Mrs. Blunt * Jane * Randy * Stan * Evil Konieval * Cheesy guy * Club patron (I) * Club patron (II) * Extremely unattractive guy * Female club patron * Geek * Little girl (I) * Little girl (II) * Little girl's dad * Man on the pier * Midget mime * Yoga patron * Yoga teacher * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles * * Mime * Teacher * Albino Notes * The Hottie & the Nottie was filmed on location in Los Angeles, California. * The Hottie & the Nottie was released to DVD in Region 1 format by Genius Products (TVN) and Liberation Entertainment on May 6th, 2008. Amazon.com; The Hottie & the Nottie (2008); DVD * The Hottie & the Nottie was voted on Today's Ten: Worst of 2008 list by the New York Post. New York Post; Today's Ten: Worst of 2008 * This is Tom Putnam's third film as a director. He previously directed three film shorts and two documentaries. * This movie marks the screenwriting debut of Heidi Ferrer on a feature film. She previously wrote the scripts for episodes of Wasteland, Dawson's Creek (2) and Black Scorpion. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Love never needed to be so blind." Another tagline used on promotional posters includes the phrase "That's hot" placed near Paris Hilton and "That's not" placed near Christine Lakin on the poster. * The title of the film is taken from the Internet rating site, "Hot or Not", in which users could upload photographs of themselves or others allowing others to vote as to whether they considered them attractive or not. * Paris Hilton won the Razzie Award for the category of Worst Actress in 2009. * Paris Hilton, Joel David Moore and Christine Lakin all won the 2009 Razzie Award for the category of Worst Screen Couple. Joel David Moore and Christine Lakin's placement in the category was interchangeable. Recommendations * 2001: A Space Odyssey - Because its better. * Beetlejuice - Because its better. * Beverly Hills Cop - Because its better. * Garfield - Because its better (barely). * Halloween - Because its better. External Links * * * The Hottie & the Nottie at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2008/Films Category:February, 2008/Films Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Theatrically released films Category:H/Films Category:Paris Hilton/Executive producer Category:Paris Hilton/Actor Category:Joel David Moore/Actor Category:Christine Lakin/Actor Category:Caleb Guss/Actor